disney_junior_random_episodesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Battle For the Leadership (Transcript)
A transcript of , The Battle For the Leadership. Transcript #1 Captain Jake (Narrating): '''The Battle For the Leadership. (Birds are heard chirping as the Disney Junior Club is seen relaxing by walking in the Disney Junior Town Park after a hard day’s work of helping out and saving Disney Junior Town from any harm.) '''Kwazii (sighing): '''Sure is a nice day. '''Captain Jake: '''I know, K. There’s nothing like a walk in the park to make you feel relaxed. '''Izzy: I agree. Cubby: True, walking helps me feel relaxing. Skully: '''Relaxing and boring. I mean we’ve been protecting this town like forever and still no baddies. I wonder why they haven’t shown up? '''Kwazii: '''Good question, Skully. Maybe they have something else to do for a change (trips on something)...Oops! Oh! '''Captain Jake: '''Kwaz! Are you alright? '''Kwazii: '''Oh, yeah. Just a little trip. Huh? What’s this? (reads the sign) Maleficent’s Lair of Villains and Crooks? (There is a short silence) '''All: '''Uh oh. (Water is seen draining to Maleficent’s lair.) '''Maleficent: '''And so from then on, we will do things the more difficult way than easy way. Do you all understand me? '''All: '''Yes, Maleficent. (The floor is now shaking.) '''Jafar: '''What’s all the... (Water sweeps the villains away.) '''Hades (coughs): '''What’s with all the water, Maleficent? '''Maleficent: '''I’m not sure, but I’m going to get to the bottom of this. (Meanwhile...) '''Kwazii: Are ya sure this was an accident? Captain Jake: Don't worry K. I'm sure everything's going to be... Maleficent: When I find out who's been soaking my lair, I'm going to rip them, and burn them, and torture them, and fix them up so I'll do the ripping, burning, and torture on them again! Cubby: '''Yikes! '''Kwazii: '''Okay, look, stay complete and calm, mateys, and let me talk to (after Maleficent appears out of nowhere) ...Maleficent. (talks to Maleficent) Umm... I thought you and the other villains were taking a break from doing evil for a day! '''Maleficent: '''Oh, we were, until someone had to turn in the sewer drain that led to our lair. '''Skully: '''Do you think she’s talking about us? '''Kwazii: She is, and turning on the drain was me fault. Maleficent: So it was an accident in the middle of my villain speech? Captain Drake: '''We were in the middle of her speech, but now thanks to you guys, we’ve all gotten soaked, (grabs Kwazii's chest) so what are you gonna so about it? (growls) '''Captain Jake: '''Take it easy, Drake. '''Skully: '''Sheesh! Looks like someone got wet on the wrong side of the day. '''Izzy: '''But you can’t blame him for being upset. We did get them wet. '''Cubby: And a villain takes great care of their lairs and houses like us, but once their old lairs are destroyed, they can't go back there unless it can be fixed. Skully (whistles): I feel real bad for you, Kwaz. Captain Drake: '''If the pussycat's the reason we’re wet, I say we’ll deal with all of them...the hard way. (lights his hook on fire which makes the Disney Junior Club yelp) '''Maleficent: '''Drake, control yourself! I’ll handle this. '''Captain Drake: '''Fine, Maleficent. '''Maleficent: '''Now that our lair is flooded, we’re going to need to spend somewhere for the night. Any ideas? '''Kwazii: '''Don't worry, Maleficent. I’ve got a few ideas we can try. '''Captain Drake: A few?! (groans) Maleficent (snarls her teeth): Drake. Kwazii: It's only few, and we'll make sure there's plenty agreeing for everyone. Maleficent: Everyone, you say? Kwazii: That's the only apology I've got, Maleficent. Maleficent: Hmm, we'll see. (turns to her villains) I'm just going out for a talk, everyone, so stay here until I get back. Captain Drake: Stay here? But... (Maleficent cuts him off) Yeah. Okay, Maleffy. Whatever you say. Maleficent: That's good, and don't you ever forget. (she, Kwazii, and his friends make their leave, but then...) Captain Drake: Okay, they're gone. Now here's how it's really going down, everyone. We're gonna leave this soaking wet rock and find us a nice lair of our own. Captain Hook: But...I thought Maleficent said... Captain Drake: Maleficent, sh-Maleficent. Listen up, we are villains. We don't give orders from heroes, other villains, or anyone else. We will take what we want, and I want all of us to cause chaos. Negaduck: Yeah... (pulls up a blowtorch) He's right. Romeo: Yeah, and we shouldn't do what everyone tell us what to do. Captain Drake: So I say "What are doing here, when we should go out, and get all crazy and evil"! Now, who's with me? Maleficent's villains: We are! Negaduck: Master Drake's quite the monavational speaker. Romeo: So true...So crazy and greatfully true. Captain Drake: Then there's one only one thing to say..."tonight, we strike"! Tonight We Strike (Transcript) Captain Drake: When you live in a world That is phasic and so cruel Then don't ask us about it Because everyone is a fool Villain chorus: Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ah ah ha ah Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ah ah ha ah Captain Drake: We go where we want when we want to And we're mean Yes we're mean as we say Then Kwazii can't give us the curfew Negaduck and Romeo: Or tell us to move out of their way Villain chorus: No! Tonight we strike, tonight we strike No one's safe while we are bad The entire world is going to feel our wrath Tonight we strike, tonight we strike Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ah ah ha ah Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ah ah ha ah Captain Drake: So, before the heroes get back To ruin our plans for all We’ll make feel unsteady Then a giant cause to alarm Villain chorus: Yeah! Tonight we strike, tonight we strike No one's safe while we are bad The entire world is going to feel our wrath Tonight we strike, tonight we strike Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ah ah ha ah Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ah ah ha ah Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ah ah ha ah Captain Drake (speaks): 'Perfect, everyone. I'm loving it. Now we know the plan... ''While the innocents are in their business We’ll be creeping beside And just like a rolling lightning We’ll trick them off by surprise '''Captain Drake and chorus (together): Tonight we strike, tonight we strike No one's safe while we're bad The entire world is going to feel our wrath Tonight we strike, tonight we strike (repeated lines) Captain Drake: Tonight we'll strike (Tonight we strike, tonight we strike) And nobody's safe (No one’s safe while we are bad) Villain chorus: The entire world is going to feel our wrath Tonight we strike, tonight we strike Captain Drake: The entire world's going to feel our wrath! Captain Drake and chorus (together): Tonight we strike, tonight we strike! (Drake's hook slices the screen.) Transcript #2 Captain Drake: Every villain rise and follow the plan. This useless island's never gonna know what crushed it! (All villains laugh as they split up. Meanwhile...) Maleficent: It's only a matter of time before everyone goes crazy over each other. Izzy: Boy, they sure have been talking for a while. Kwazii: Ya don't to tell me twice, and I thought they're talking about me. Skully: Nah, they're probably more worried about the villains and less about you getting hurt. Kwazii: Well, yeah, but it's me fault for turning on the sewer drain and made the villains wet. What if I'm the main course for the villains, or what if they force me to do everything they tell me?! I'm going mad! Somebody slap me with something... (gets slapped in the face with an oar) Thanks. Cubby: Don't mention it. Captain Jake: Skully, I need you. Skully: What is it that you need? Captain Jake: Think you could fly up and see if you can find the perfect spot? Skully: Aye aye. (flies off to find the perfect spot for the villains) Kwazii: Hope we do find a good spot for Maleficent and her gang. Maleficent: Thanks a lot, kids. I'm just glad we've settled this peacefully. Skully (looks around until he sees someone): Huh? Luna Girl (sighs): This is the life. Night Ninja: You said it. Well, come on! Keep it up! All the stuff’s not going to move themselves, you know. (Kion and his family are seen struggling.) Skully (notices what the villains are doing): Oh crackers, oh crackers! Negaduck: Kinda relaxing, ah? Romeo: You sure said it. Skully: I've gotta tell everyone. (swoops down) Guys, it's the villains! They’ve moved into places and kicked out whosever's in there! Maleficent: What?! I know I want to settle this peacefully, but this is going too much, and I think I know who's doing this. (grabs her staff) I have to go. We will discuss this later. Kwazii: Maleficent, hold on! I think we are very close to a solution, so let's sit back, relax, and let Jake and the others handle this. Maleficent (groans): Fine. Captain Jake: Let's split, everyone! Captain Jake's crew: Aye aye, Captain Jake! (Meanwhile, Drake almost shoots an oryx, leaving the others in shock.) Captain Drake: That was a warning. Stealthy: I like our watering hole, Master. Camouflage: So do I. It's very cozy. Captain Drake: Ah come on, how else am I supposed to get water for you? Now where was...(an oryx whines because Drake is standing on him) Oh, yeah. This is my crocodile hole and for the ones who don't like this idea. Let me show you what I can help with. Captain Jake: That's enough, Drake! Leave the oryxes alone or there's gonna be trouble. Captain Drake: It's our place now, brother, and I'm going to explain my anger one or another. (is about to strike the oryx, but is blocked by Captain Jake's mighty captain’s sword which pushs him as Captain Jake landed on his back) Okay, that's it. (tries to put his hook through his brother) Now I'm angry. Maleficent: DRAKE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! Captain Drake: What you should've told us to do. I'm helping everyone get what they want. Maleficent: Against my orders! You knew I was talking to the kids to get help! Kwazii: And together we have found a place that ya can have for yer own. (Later...) There. Now all the villains have a quiet place to live... I hope. Captain Jake: Relax, K. Everything’s going to be fine. Captain Drake: Ya think so? Kwazii: Oh, dear. Izzy: I know it’s...a little crowded, Drake, but it's really good spot. Kwazii: And there's just enough rooms and backyards to last for each and everyone of ya. Captain Drake (scoffs): Really? Well, it isn't making me happy. Skully: Well, at least you'll get to be close to all of your friends. Captain Drake (pushes Skully real hard with his hook): Friends? I can't stand friends. What kind of respect is this? Maleficent: I know this isn't perfect, but it's the best way to get our gang away from these losers. It's a compromise. Captain Drake: Compromise, compromise?! Since when is that the villainous way? Maleficent (stares but has an idea): Drake, the summer season is hot, it's too hot for us to go out anywhere at this kind of weather. So this is our share. Captain Drake: Share?! We are villains, Maleficent! We deserve better. Maleficent: Ha, like this is the best we can ever get. Say, if you don't like it, then how about you get banished to the Isle of the Lost? Captain Drake (scrunches his fist): Or...I can call for the, you know what. (All villains gasp in shock.) Skully: What? I don't get it. Jafar: You kids don't understand, he's calling for the battle for the leadership. Cubby: Battle for the leadership? Jafar: It's when a contestant asks for a match to take control of the villains, but sadly, Maleficent mostly wins. Maleficent: So, now you wanna fight me for the leadership of my villains, huh? Captain Drake: Since everyone else can't take you down, I'll just do it myself. Maleficent: Then I accept. We'll do it at town square at midnight. Captain Drake: I know the tradition, Maleffy. Let’s see if you still know how to run like a chicken. Let's go, guys! (leaves) Stealthy: Yes, Master. Camouflage: Of course, Master. (he and Stealthy follow Drake) (At midnight...) Skully: Do you think your brother could win? Captain Jake: I hope not. Izzy: Yeah, just think of what they could do to us. (Meanwhile...) Maleficent: So, you guys know the plan of what to do while I'm fighting, right? Hades: Oh, yeah. He’ll never see us coming. Maleficent: Good. Once I let Drake defeat me, not only will I take over the Disney Junior Club, but we shall use them as our prisoners. (lets out an evil chuckle as she leaves) All Disney villains: Battle! Battle! Battle! Battle!... Captain Jake: Here they come. Maleficent: Alright Drake, you asked for this battle, and now your gonna get it. Captain Drake: You talk too, Maleffy, so allow me to shut those words up! (charges towards Maleficent and sweeps her off her feet and into a wall) Crowd: Ooh! (Drake spins Maleficent and drops her on the floor hard) Ah! (Drake keeps brutally beating Maleficent) Oh! Captain Drake: You really think this is enough to stop me, Maleficent? I'm just a crucial as you are. Maleficent: We'll see about that. (nods to Hades) Hades: Okay, there's the signal. Now remember to split and meet me at the target, and we'll take him down. (he, Jafar, Cruella, and the Evil Queen split up while Drake and Maleficent are still fighting) Captain Drake: I'm going to get rid of your career, Maleficent, if it's the last thing I ever do! (charges at and sweeps Maleficent off her feet and sends her body onto the ground) Crowd: Oh! Skully (groans): Villainy violence! I'm not going to watch this. (swoops away from the action) Hm? Huh, that's weird. Hades is leaving the...Hold on a sec. (sees Jafar, the Evil Queen, and Cruella) What these guys up to? (sees Drake still beating Maleficent) I just saw the Evil Queen, Cruella, Jafar, and Hades leaving the battle. It doesn't make any sense. Captain Jake: Villains leaving in the middle of a battle? It really doesn't make any sense! Skully, keep an eye on them. Skully: Got it. (swoops away to investigate this as) Captain Jake (runs up to Cubby, Izzy, and Sofia): Sofia, Izzy, Cubby! Sofia: What is it? Captain Jake: Something's up with the Evil Queen, Jafar, Hades, and Cruella, but I'm not sure what it is. We've gotta keep an eye on them to make sure what they're up to. (he, Sofia, Izzy, and Cubby quietly leave) (Meanwhile...) Skully (as he is still spying on the villains): Okay, little bird tells me your... (looks at Kwazii and the villains and quietly yelps) Oh my gosh! Guys, I've figured out what's going on! The villains are going to ambush Kwazii! Sofia: Kwazii? Captain Jake: We'll see about that! Let’s go, now! (The four follow Skully to see what’s going on.) Jafar (chuckles): This was just like Maleficent said. Hades: Now let's do this. Captain Jake (he, Sofia, Izzy, Cubby, and Sofia block the villains’ way): If you’re smart, you'll back off. Cruella De Vil: Well, we're not smart. Evil Queen: So get out of our way. (A fight starts.) Captain Jake: Hey, Hades. (pins down Hades) Izzy: Mind if I, Cruella? Pixie dust away! (throws her pixie dust to make Cruella fly off the ground and crash into Jafar and the Evil Queen) Kwazii: Mateys? What's going on? Sofia: Nothing now. Kwazii: So...they were trying to ambush me! Captain Jake: And use the battle for cover, but who would've... (hears Maleficent screaming in pain) (Meanwhile...) Captain Drake: '''What’s the matter, Maleffy? Stuck in your own trap? '''Maleficent (breathes heavily but stops): '''Kwazii’s gone. Hm, fine. (taps Drake, and all the Disney villains celebrate his victory) '''Negaduck and Romeo: '''Drake! Drake! Drake! Drake! '''All Disney villains: '''Drake! Drake! Drake! Drake! '''Maleficent (laughs at the audience): You fools, this whole battle means nothing to me. While you idiots were watching the two of us fight, my loyal friends took down the cowardly Kwazii, and now that he’s gone, all of you will answer to me! Kwazii: '''Really? Because that doesn’t sound like how that happened. '''Maleficent: What?! But— How did... Captain Jake: Let's say it was a lucky guess. Captain Drake: Kwazii, brother, I can assure you I didn't have anything to do with this. Kwazii: I know, this plan was Maleficent's, but since you are the new leader of the Disney villains. I'll defer her punishment to you. Captain Drake: Maleficent lost the battle. She and her followers are no longer welcome to my villains, ever again. She's not even fit to carry this group. Stealthy! Camouflage! (Stealthy and Camouflage hold and give Maleficent's staff to Drake, who breaks it in half.) Maleficent: NO!!!! Captain Drake: Do with her what you see fits. Kwazii: Very well, Drake. Maleficent, for trying to attack me and double-crossing your former friends, you and yer real friends are hereby "BANISHED" from Disney Junior Island. Captain Jake: '''And back to the Isle of the Lost. '''Kwazii: '''Leave right now, but don't ever come back. '''Maleficent: But--- Sofia: He— Captain Jake: Said— Captain Drake (finishes for Captain Jake and Sofia): Get out! All Disney villains (chant): Get out! Get out! Get out! Get out! Get out! Maleficent: Fine! But just you wait, I'll make you pay for this, Drake! You too, Kwazii! (angrily leaves with the Evil Queen, Cruella, Jafar, and Hades) (The next day, the Disney Junior Club is seen at Sofia’s castle sleeping in her room when a trumpet wakes them up.)Category:Transcripts Category:Transcripts narrated by Jake/Captain Jake